The Blood of Olympus
by CosmoFan47
Summary: Hopefully, in "The Blood of Olympus," The Prophecy of the Seven will finally be explained. This is what I want to happen in the final book. One-shot.


Hey again, FanFiction fans! CosmoFan47 here with what I want to happen in "The Blood of Olympus." It will be written like a summary, so don't expect that much dialogue. Also, I will write another Percy Jackson FanFic at some point, and I'm planning for it to follow this version of the ending.

The Blood of Olympus

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

While traveling to Athens, the seven half-bloods realize that they haven't had any mishaps since Nico, Reyna, Coach Hedge, and the Athena Parthenos left the Agro II. Additionally, all of the Giants are also en route to Athens, including the ones that were already killed by the demigods. For some reason, they completely ignored the Argo II.

According to a dream vision received by both Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Gaea has resurrected all of her Giants for her awakening during the Feast of Spes. Because the dream was sent to Percy and Annabeth exclusively, the seven heroes worry that they will be the ones that Gaea will want the blood of Olympus spilled from.

The day before the Argo II was scheduled to reach Athens, Annabeth spends the entire morning trying to come up with a plan to defeat Gaea and her Giants. Annabeth had just happened to dream the night before about the Gods fighting between their Greek and Roman sides. They were in terrible shape, and didn't seem to be able to help the seven demigods in defeating the Giants. Athena/Minerva seems to sense her daughter's dream and spoke to Annabeth. In a combination of two similar voices, Athena/Minerva says that the heroes would have to combine talents to delay Gaea's awakening before the God can help them defeat the Giants. Annabeth describes her dream over lunch.

That same afternoon Piper McLean sees in Katoptris that the Giants are saving their strength for the final battle in Athens, with Prophyrion leading the army. The only part Piper doesn't tell the rest is that she saw all seven demigods fighting as hard as possible, but nothing was working.

Once they've finally reached Athens, the Argo II hovers for a bit while Leo Valdez tries to decide where to park. His decision is made for him when Prophyrion snatches the ship out of the sky and shakes it, causing the seven half-bloods to fall out of the wreckage.

Frank Zhang briefly turns into an eagle so that he can glide safely to the ground. Jason Grace manages to create a thin, wide cushion of air for the other five demigods to land on while he floats down.

Seeing all of the Giants in one place at the same time makes Hazel Levesque so nervous that a bunch of precious jewels and metals pop up around her feet. Leo feels tempted to make a wisecrack, but he manages to control himself as Hazel uses her powers to put the riches back underground. The group of seven then splits up to fight Gaea's Giants.

Percy creates a hurricane of water and wind, Jason summons lightning, Leo summons fire, Frank transforms into various animals, Piper uses charmspeak, Hazel manipulates the Mist, and Annabeth uses her knife and calls out battle strategies to the others in order to hold back the Giants. Meanwhile, the Giants use giant Celestial Bronze knifes to try and cut one male and one female demigod so that their mother Gaea will awaken. This prompts the seven heroes to keep their distance from the Giants' knifes, which also makes it harder for them to attack the Giants.

Meanwhile, Nico di Angelo has successfully delivered Reyna, Coach Hedge, and the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, they arrived in the middle of the battle between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

The Athena Parthenos should have been able to stop the war between the two demigod camps. But just as the statue appears, Octavian vows that the legion will fight to his last breath before the Greeks and Romans get along.

Somehow this made the Romans more bloodthirsty. The Athena Parthenos wasn't able to stop the war. Nico convinces Reyna to fight Octavian. Nico then shadow-travels to Athens.

Nico arrives just as Prophyrion, who happened to have two knifes, manages to nick Percy's arm with one knife, and Annabeth's leg with the other. A drop of blood from each cut fell onto the ground- and the sleeping face of Gaea appears.

Gaea's eyes are still closed, but her eyelids are twitching. Annabeth remembers her mother's dream message. Annabeth then comes up with a plan, which she briefly explains to her comrades. She asks Nico to help her hold back the Giants while the six other half-bloods handle Gaea.

Following the new plan, Leo briefly lights Frank's piece of wood. Leo cups the flame of Frank's life in his hands as Percy quickly puts out the wood. Leo then combines the flame with his own fire powers to expand the said flame.

Meanwhile, Jason and Percy combine their powers to create a storm. Hazel manipulates the Mist to make the storm and fire seem more severe. Piper then charmspeaks to Gaea to convince the Goddess that the storm and fire are even more severe than they look.

By combining Annabeth's idea, Jason and Percy's storm, Leo and Frank's fire, and Hazel and Piper's persuasion techniques, the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy manage to slow down Gaea's awakening. They know that they've accomplished this when seven Olympians suddenly appear (human size) beside the half-bloods.

Some of the Gods were in Greek form, some in Roman. It seemed to depend on which side was the parent of the Great Prophecy demigod. In Greek form were Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. In Roman form were Jupiter, Mars, and Pluto.

The seven Gods stood beside their children as the turned to face the army of Giants. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel attacked the Giants with their weapons, while their Olympian parents fought beside them. The Giants didn't stand a chance. In a matter of seconds, they were gone for good.

With the demigods of the Prophecy delaying the awakening of Gaea, the Gods back in control of their different forms, and the Giants defeated, the ancient Earth Goddess was too overwhelmed to fully wake. She drifted back into her slumber. The Olympian parents wished their children good luck, but warned them that the Prophecy was not yet complete. The final task would take place at Camp Half-Blood. Pluto encouraged Hazel and Nico to help everyone shadow-travel back to camp.

Before they left, Leo asks Jupiter about Calypso. Jupiter explains that Percy asked the Gods to free Calypso from Ogygia after the Second Titan War, but there was an ancient prophecy that Calypso would only be freed from her island after she fell in love with a fire-starting son of Hephaestus. Therefore, they couldn't follow through with Percy's request until after Leo and Calypso fell in love. Jupiter swore that he hadn't forgotten about Calypso, and that Ogygia would appear in the lake at Camp Half-Blood when the heroes returned.

With Hazel and Nico's shadow-travel, the eight demigods arrived at Camp Half-Blood in time to see that the battle had stopped. Pushing though the crowd of both Greek and Roman half-bloods, they saw Octavian lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Reyna insisted that her Imperial Gold sword had only grazed the centurion. But despite the minor wound, Octavian was dying.

Before he died, Octavian admitted that he worked for Gaea. If Gaea failed in awakening, Octavian would die at the first injury he received afterward. Octavian had never hated the Greeks- he was envious of them, and Gaea tricked him into thinking that if he led the legion against the Greek camp, then his jealousy would be extinguished. It just never before occurred to Octavian that his jealousy would be extinguished with death. Octavian then begged Percy and Jason to never let the Greeks and Romans fight again. They both swore on the river Styx that they would make sure that the demigods never had another civil war as long as they lived. Octavian smiled- it wasn't creepy like usual, but a serene, almost happy smile.

Nico then pronounced Octavian dead.

Over the next few days, Chiron put together a funeral shroud for Octavian. The Romans stayed at Camp Half-Blood over that period of time. Ogygia appeared in the center of the lake, with Calypso's curse broken. She was now free to go wherever her heart desired, but chose to stay with Leo until she learned more about the world around her.

Just before the Romans went back to Camp Jupiter, Chiron announced that Jason, Frank and Hazel were going to stay at Camp Half-Blood from now on. Drew from Aphrodite's cabin and Harley from Hephaestus' cabin decided to move to Camp Jupiter. Harley wanted to try making Imperial Gold weapons, while Drew's reason wasn't mentioned. Piper guessed that the former Head Counselor just wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Chiron then added that both camps would keep in touch, and that campers could visit each other's camps whenever they wished. Also, whenever half-bloods were claimed from now on, the sign from their parent would appear in either orange or purple, and would first be sent to the camp of the color. Once they were settled in, they would have the choice to visit the other camp, even switch if they wanted to. It would be up to the demigod.

Suddenly, the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi overtook Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who had been quiet up until now.

_Three half-bloods of the eldest gods,_

_Will reach New Greece against all odds._

_The battle between all will begin in between,_

_As an old King searches for a new Queen._

_Befriend the traitor, and betray the friends_,

_For there will be spirits to cleanse._

In shock, the Greeks and Romans realized that this was the next Great Prophecy. As for what it meant, it would have to wait until a later time…

THE END


End file.
